1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strainers, and more particularly, to a strainer and handle adjustably affixable to various sizes and types of food containers such as cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several strainers that may be attached to containers to facilitate the separation of liquids from solids therein. Heretofore, proposed strainers included different types of affixing means for securing the same to a container. However, at best the strainers are loosely affixed and may separate from the containers when used. Also, the size of containers that can be accommodated are limited.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,448 to Sherman issued Sept. 25, 1917 a straining device that clips over the mouth of a container and is secured by a spring urging the clips against the rim thereof is disclosed. Also provided, is a handle member adapted to be used to manipulate the container. The strainer can easily become disengaged from the container by forcing the spring open if the contents in the container are heavy or if the strainer is accidentally slipped to one side thereon.
Further included in the prior art is an adjustable strainer having a flat central portion including holes therein and a spring means for affixing the central portion to the mouth of a container as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,849 to Livingston et al issued Dec. 6, 1966. A gripping surface is also provided but it is insufficient in size and shape to be used as a handle for maneuvering the container affixed thereto.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a flexible band element that is secured and locked around the sides of the container thereby securely affixing the strainer thereto and includes a handle element for permitting easy manipulation of the container.